1. Field of the Invention
This application is a 371 of PCT/EP 93/00883 Apr. 13, 1993.
This invention relates to new pentene derivatives, to a process for their production and to their use as fragrances.
2. Statement of Related Art
Going by demand, many natural fragrances are available in totally inadequate quantities. In perfumistic terms, sandalwood oil is particularly desirable and valuable. It is obtained by steam distillation from the heartwood of the sandalwood tree, a tropical semi-parasite which occurs in India and Malaysia. Heartwood appears after about 10 years and only begins to develop more quickly in 20-year-old trees. Fully grown trees are uprooted after 30 to 60 years because the roots are particularly rich in pleasantly smelling heartwood (E. T. Morris, Dragoco Report 1983 (30), 40). Accordingly, it is understandable why fragrance research is constantly endeavoring to develop suitable substitutes for natural sandalwood oil.
The focal points in the development of suitable substitutes for natural sandalwood oil are outlined by R. E. Naipower in a review (in: B. M. Lawrence, B. D. Mookherjee, B. J. Willis (Ed.): "Flavors and Fragrances: A World Perspective"; Elsevier Publishers, Amsterdam 1988). Alcohols containing a 2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopentenyl group, including inter alia 2-methyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-penten-1-ol, are known from EP 155 591 B1.
It is clear from the above context that there is a constant demand in the fragrance industry for new fragrances with interesting perfume notes in order to extend the range of naturally available fragrances and to make the necessary adaptations to varying fashion trends and to be able to meet the steadily growing demand for odor enhancers for products of everyday use, such as cosmetics and cleaning compositions.
In addition, there is generally a constant demand for synthetic fragrances which can be produced favorably in a consistent quality and which have desirable olfactory properties, i.e. which have pleasant, close-to-nature and qualitatively novel odor profiles of sufficient intensity and which are capable of favorably influencing the small of cosmetic and consumer goods. Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new compounds which would have characteristic new odor profiles and, at the same time, high persistence, intensity of odor and emanative power.